Doctor Robotnik
:"Robotnik" redirects here. For other characters by this name, see Robotnik (disambiguation). Mostly known these days by his alias, but also known by his real name, , is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series, a comically obese scientist with an IQ of 300, and the ''de facto'' archenemy of Sonic the Hedgehog. History In childhood, the young Ivo Robotnik looked up to his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, and believed him to be a great man, who had done his best to help mankind and was unfairly executed. From this, the young Eggman likely viewed the government as corrupt, and in any case, decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps to become a scientist. But somewhere along the line, he became obsessed with the idea of a world under his rule, and using his unmatched mechanical genius, began his plans. Long before the first Sonic game, Eggman met the hedgehog, and the two became instant rivals. Over the years he created several deadly creations, and, realizing the hedgehog's determination was as fierce as his own in overcoming them, gained a respect for his adversary. When he accidentally found his grandfather's diary, he was led on an adventure that would show him that his grandfather was perhaps not as innocent as he had thought. Recently, his plans have been increasingly hindered by outside forces, but this has given him chances to show his hatred of things that would threaten the entire human race, and consequently threaten his plans. Personality Eggman is the grandson of the renowned scientist Professor Gerald Robotnik, and the cousin of Maria Robotnik. He is a short-tempered, loud and pompous evil genius who plans to take over the world. However, his plans have always failed thanks to Sonic and his allies. Despite his intelligence, Dr. Eggman is horribly immature, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic throws the proverbial wrench into his plans, and, at times, seems to overlook crucial details in his plans, such as in the opening sequence of Sonic's story in the 2006 video game when he orders his robots to fire on Sonic while he is escaping with Princess Elise, failing to realize that they could possibly injure or kill Elise if they land a direct hit on Sonic. An example of his immaturity is in the ending of Sonic Unleashed, when one of his robots begins to insult him over his constant failures and calls him a loser; Eggman screams "Oh, shut up!!", attempts to kick him only to comically fail, and then chases him through the desert in a childish rage. He has built immense warships, such as the Death Egg and the Egg Carrier, as well as escape units such as the Egg Mobile. In fact, his most famous machine is an Egg Mobile with a wrecking ball attached to the bottom, which appears in Green Hill Zone as a boss level. His plans to create the ultimate utopia, the Eggman Empire, are always in full swing, and doesn't care where to create it, be it Mobius, Earth, Dark World, or even the Babylon Rogues' home planet. His abominable laughter and maniacal declarations contrast his self-professed softer side as a romanticist, feminist, and gentleman. Despite his and Sonic's constant feud, he has secretly developed a begrudging respect for the hedgehog. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic and co. when the world is at stake, most likely because if the world is destroyed, it defeats his whole purpose. This can be backed up by what he said in the Sonic X adaption of Sonic Adventure 2: "I'm so happy Earth was saved...Now I can conquer it and establish my empire!! Heheheh!" Eggman often declares his deep hatred of Sonic with his unmistakable catchphrase, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" However, despite his desire for world domination, he does have a human side, and does not appreciate senseless destruction and killing. Although he doesn't appreciate in seeing others perform acts senseless destruction and killing, he seems to have no problem doing so. As shown in Sonic CD's Bad Futures, the "Eggman Empire" is full of senseless destruction, tyranny and ruin. In Sonic Unleashed he possibly murders thousands when reawakening Dark Gaia with the Dark Chaos Beam. In Sonic X, his human side shows even more due to the show's comedy value; his war with Sonic has become more of a light-hearted rivalry (and at the end of the anime series, he revives it solely for entertainment value), and he dislikes physically harming people and animals, as shown in an episode of Sonic X where Chris and Cosmo were captured by the Metarex; the Metarex leader knocked Cosmo out and stabbed Chris (but only knocked him unconscious in the 4Kids dub), leading Eggman to remark, "Capturing someone as a hostage is fine, but attacking them is just too much!" (though he still uses animals as organic batteries for his robots on occasion, and in the Sonic Adventure adaption, when he successfully captures Froggy and squeezes him quite roughly in order to get him to spit out the Chaos Emerald that he swallowed). In the Sonic X comics, a running gag involves Eggman struggling to understand the concept of money. While he is at a loss about what exactly is so valuable about "little green slips of paper" (as he often calls it), he does understand that having a lot of it allows him to buy more parts for his robots, so he often makes attempts to steal and/or extort vast amounts from the Station Square citizens. Abilities Eggman's most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes which only fail due to Sonic and his friends. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the armies of robots he's created. Eggman is an incredibly skilled pilot: able to swoop missiles and lasers in his Eggmobile with skill rivaling that of Tails. (Although in Sonic Adventure 2 battle, if his theme is selected, he states he hates driving in Kart Race mode.)As seen in episode episode 35 of Sonic X. Eggman has also shown some considerable physical strength.His character type in Sonic Riders and its sequel being power Despite his physical structure, Eggman is also very athletic; this is seen in many of the 16-bit era games, where there is almost always a point where Sonic chases him; despite his weight and Sonic's speed, he always manages to outrun his nemesis (one time he outran a speeding truck) long enough to reach his next escape vehicle or weapon. This trait of agility is carried on in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and Sega Superstars Tennis. He also has a special sensor in his glasses that allows him to locate Chaos Emeralds. Jokingly, as an in-gameplay mechanic, it is also said that he is faster in running speed than Sonic himself as he always escapes his grasp in the Game Gear games. Although it has been proven, it is unknown whether he is still faster than Sonic, since he is almost always in his Egg Mobile.Final story in Sonic 06. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood he is the most handicapped character in the game, as having no out of battle abilities and only one tag move with Tails despite being useful for defeating robots during the chapter. These are the two POW moves he has: *'Bombardment': Eggman does an odd dance to summon an artillery barrage that leaves the foe sluggish. *'Sabotage': Tails joins Eggman to quickly and aggresively dismantle a robot target. Eggman might have superhuman strength. This is hinted in Sonic Riders, Where Eggman could break stone pillars and even statues. SegaSonic continuity (video games) The original Dr. Ivo Robotnik appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog, with a black pants/shoes suit, a red shirt with two downward yellow triangles on it (sometimes called a collar or redesigned as part of a cape), a pair of white gloves, and of course, dark blue, clip-on-to-nose, one-way glasses (which he doesn't need to see with). The official continuity gives no real official origin for Robotnik, but it is known that Sonic is Robotnik's arch-enemy, always out to stop the Doc's schemes. Even so, as mentioned above, Eggman is willing to help Sonic in certain occasions, like when Gemerl was affected by the Chaos Emeralds, or when Prof. Gerald Robotnik's Space Colony ARK was going to crash into Earth. Although Eggman has appeared mostly as the enemy, he's also been playable in games like Sonic R, Sonic Riders, and Sonic Adventure 2. Dr. Robotnik is rarely the final boss in his post-Sega Genesis appearances, often being either betrayed by his own allies or upstaged by a third party and forming temporary alliances with Sonic and the gang when his plans spiral out of control. In Sonic Unleashed, he is once again the primary antagonist, but is ultimately betrayed by Dark Gaia. This time around, he doesn't team up with Sonic's crew in order to stop him (possibly because he was sent flying away by Dark Gaia's power and Sonic and Chip were the only two fighting Dark Gaia at the moment). Naming Variations manual]] Although the character was known as Dr. Eggman in Japan since the original Sonic the Hedgehog, he was given the name "Ivo Robotnik" in Western countries ("Ivo" being the reverse of "ovi" which is the comibining form of "ovum" meaning simply, egg. "Ivo" is also a common male given name in some European countries). He was referred to by this name in full on page 2 of the US version of the original Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit) instruction manual (as shown in the image), as well as officially licensed media (such as Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Comic). It wasn't until Sonic Adventure that Sega decided to merge the two names together; this resulted in Dr. Eggman being his universal alias, and Dr. Ivo Robotnik his real name. This was confirmed by Yuji Naka in an interview, who added that Sonic was probably the first person to use the name "Eggman", but he did so affectionately.http://www2.sega.com/sonic/globalsonic/post_sonicteam.php?article=nakainterview Since Sonic Adventure, he has mostly been known in America as "Eggman", with the use of the name "Ivo Robotnik", or even just "Robotnik", becoming rare. However, it should be noted that in the English version of Sonic Adventure and Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood he briefly refers to himself as Dr. Robotnik, while in Sonic Adventure 2 he calls himself Eggman as does every one else (even though "Robotnik Empire" appears in the background along with "Eggman Empire" during his demonstration of the ARK's Eclipse Cannon). Eggman's Bases In all the games, Dr. Eggman had one or two bases. This a list of them: * Hidden Base * Death Egg * Lava Shelter * Iron Jungle * Bullet Station * Final Fortress * Egg Carrier * Cryptic Castle * Circus Park * Reactive Factory * White Acropolis * The abandoned space colony ARK (temporarily) * Metropolis * Star Cruiser * Eggmanland * Crystal Egg Zone * Gimme Shelter * Scrap Brain Zone * Chrome Gadget * New Megaopolis (archie comics) * Dr. Robotnik's Lair (AOSTH cartoon) Family *Gerald Robotnik (grandfather, deceased) *Maria Robotnik (cousin, deceased) *Shadow the Hedgehog (grandfather's creation) *Eggman Nega (descendant) Allies *Egg Robo *Mecha Knuckles *Metal Knuckles *Metal Sonic *Tails Doll *Evil Sonic (archie comics) *Badniks *E-Series (most of them) *E-102 Gamma *Shadow the Hedgehog (Depends on Shadow's goal) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Only when the world is at stake, otherwise, his enemy) *Knuckles the Echidna (When tricked) *Eggman Nega (Sonic Rush) *Bartleby (sonic underground) *Doctor Zachary (Sonic the Comic) *Megatox (Sonic the Comic) *Mesmer (Sonic the Comic) *Windy Wallis (Sonic the Comic) *Doctor Qwark (AOSTH cartoon, only to get Sonic, otherwise enemies and rivals) *Decoe and Bocoe (sonic X) *Bokkun (sonic X) *Scratch and Grounder (AOSTH cartoon) *Coconuts (AOSTH cartoon) *Sleet and Dingo (Sonic Underground) *Dark Gaia (formerly) *Pretty much anyone who will help him take over the world Neutral *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Bowser (Mainly because the both want to destroy Mario and Sonic) Enemies *Sonic (Archenemy for life-will never trust, unless the world is at stake) *Tails (Especially if aggravated) *Knuckles the Echidna (Especially if he tricks him) *E-123 Omega (Seeks revenge for being shutdown.) *Amy (Especially if he threatens to do something to Sonic and aggravates her) *Cream *Big *Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Storm the Albatross **Wave the Swallow *Blaze (Especially since he cooperates with Eggman Nega) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sometimes) *Rouge the Bat (by law) *Eggman Nega (Sonic Rivals) *Marine *Shade *Ix the Echidna *Bark the Polarbear *Bean the Dynamite *Black Arms *G.U.N. (Lawfully) *Police Officers *Anyone he tricks, hurts badly, or lies to *Nack the Weasel *Waluigi (Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games) *Mario *Dark Gaia Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog This version of Doctor Robotnik was a scientist who desired to conquer Mobius with the help of his badnik sidekicks, Scratch and Grounder, although he always failed. SatAM/Archie continuity Dr. Robotnik was an heartless, diabolical tyrant who had already conquered most of Planet Mobius. He was good-natured, up until he became power hungry. His plans of conquering Mobius was assured except for the Freedom Fighters, led by Princess Sally and Sonic the Hedgehog. Unlike in Japan's continuity, the antagonist was only known as "Dr. Robotnik", with no hint of his first name, until later in the series where it was retconned to Julian. Sonic the Comic continuity Ivo Robotnik was created during a laboratory accident involving the goodly scientist Ovi Kintobor, a rotten egg and the Chaos Emeralds. During the series he managed to send Sonic forward in time by six months, during which time he managed to conquer Mobius. Sonic and his friends formed a group of Freedom Fighters with the aim of overthrowing him. Sonic X continuity Dr. Eggman was born on Earth II, but got somehow flung into Sonic's world. By mistake, he and Sonic and co. arrive there, meeting among others Chris Thorndike. Eventually they had to go back to their world because the alternate universes containing the planets were fusing together, and would only stop if Sonic and co. leave. In the third season his role as the main villain is taken over by the Metarex. Memorable Quotes "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" The infamous quote after Sonic and Tails foils his plans. "Now you know why I am the best!" Robotnik after getting an "A" rank in Sonic Adventure 2. "The world is mine!" Eggman after being selected in Sonic Adventure 2 multiplayer mode. "Get a load of this" Eggman in Sonic Adventure. "You little..." Eggman in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Unleashed. "He's not going to get away with this!" Eggman in Sonic Adventure. "You're going to pay for this!" Eggman in Sonic Advance 3. "No way! I can't believe this!" Eggman in Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut. "You're no match for me!" Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. "It's...it's my grandfather...Gerald Robotnik." Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle when he realizes that the Eclipse Cannon won't fire. "You think you can beat me?" Eggman beginning multiplayer games in Sonic Adventure 2 games and both Sonic Riders. "That's right, Sonic. The great Dr. Robotnik has reformed! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Eggman in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. "I'll have to give myself a prrromotion!" Robotnik in an episode of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog "Oh. Yeah it slipped my mastermind!" -Eggman in Sonic X "Quick take a picture of them with me!" - Eggman in Sonic X when the Planet Eggs are returning to their rightful planets. "I wonder if it's possible to be too much of a genius for your own good." - Eggman in Sonic X "SILENCE!" - AOStH "SnooPING AS usual, I see. " - AOStH Gallery Image:EggmanSoni&KCollection.png‎|Dr. Ivo Robotnik from Sonic 3. File:Robotnik pose 34.png|Dr. Ivo Robotnik as he appears in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. File:Robotnik pose 24.png|Dr. Ivo Robotnik as he appears in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. File:Robotnik pose 15.gif|Dr. Ivo Robotnik as he appears in Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) and Sonic Underground File:Robotnik pose 10.gif|Dr. Ivo Robotnik from Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. File:Robotnik pose 3.png|Dr. Ivo Robotnik in Sonic Drift File:Sonic, Tails, Amy and Robotnik.jpg|Dr. Ivo Robotnik with Sonic, Tails and Amy from Sonic Drift File:Robotnik pose 41.png|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik from Sonic the Fighters File:Robotnik.jpg|''Sonic the Fighters'' File:Dr. Robotnik.jpg|Dr. Ivo Robotnik from Sonic R. File:Robotnik 8.png|Eggman in Sonic Adventure File:Eggmanpromox.png|Eggman in Sonic Adventure File:Officialeggman.png|Eggman in Sonic Adventure 2 File:Robotnik 42.png|''Sonic Adventure DX'' File:Robotnik pose 5.jpg|Eggman in Sonic Advance File:Robotnik pose 16.jpg|Eggman in Sonic Advance File:Sonicchannel eggman.png|Eggman on Sonic Channel. File:1111975277eggman.jpg|Dr. Eggman from Sonic X. File:Robotnik pose 26.jpg|Dr. Eggman from Sonic X (Comic Book) File:Eggman2001.jpg|Eggman in Shadow the Hedgehog File:Eggman.jpg|Eggman in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) File:Robotnik Pose 33.gif|King Shahryar, Eggman's Arabian persona from Sonic and the Secret Rings File:Eggman0.jpg|Eggman in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games File:Robotnik pose 39.png|Eggman in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games File:Robotnik Riders.png|Eggman in Sonic Riders File:Robotnik pose 23.png|Eggman in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (Japan Only) File:Robotnik pose 25.png|Eggman in Sega Superstars Tennis File:Robotnik pose 32.png|Dr. Eggman from ''Sega Superstars Tennis. File:Robotnik pose 29.jpg|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik from Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood File:Unleashed_eggman.png|Dr. Eggman from ''Sonic Unleashed. File:Robotnik Trophy.jpg|trophy of Eggman from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trivia *His character design is based on Theodore Roosevelt's appearance. *In a PC World article, Eggman was voted as #15 of the top 47 "most diabolical videogame villains of all time." *Eggman's brown moustache and dark glasses additionally give him a resemblance to the Tiger's Moth's engineer in Laputa: Castle in the Sky, a movie feature unrelated to the Sonic series.Online Ghibli - Laputa: Castle in the Sky character index * Eggman has more redesigns than any other character in the whole Sonic series. * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) is the first time we see Eggman's eyes (blueish gray) (not counting whenever he's hit in the Sonic Advanced Series of games) & he seems more evil in Sonic The Hedgehog 2006, almost as evil as Eggman Nega. Eggman's eyes are blueish gray with red pupils and black sclera. * Interestingly, both times Silver appeared to try and kill Sonic, Eggman manages to sneak in and kidnap Elise, which resulted in him (albeit unintentionally) saving the world, because if Elise witnessed Sonic being killed by Silver, she would certainly have burst into tears, thus releasing Iblis. *Sonic Unleashed is the first game where Dr. Eggman is seen eating. It's also the first game where any Sonic character is seen eating in a game, followed by Sonic and the Black Knight when Sonic quickly ate a chili dog prior to meeting Merlina and facing the Black Knight. *Eggman doesn't look as "egg-shaped" in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 as he does in other Sonic games. *In Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 he is not wearing his goggles. * Eggman's Sonic Channel artwork is mostly reused in 3D: 1st in Super Smash Bros Brawl & again in Sonic Unleashed. * Despite being the main villain of the series, Eggman has been playable in numerous games. (Being the first playable Human in the series.) * Eggaman's moustache constantly changes size throughout games. * Eggman doesn't have eyebrows, unless one calls the lines above his eyes to be where his eyebrows should be. * Sonic and the Black Knight is the very first 3D Sonic game where Eggman doesn't make an appearance in at all, nor is he mentioned (although before the game's release, many fans believed that when the Black Knight was unmasked he would look like Eggman, possibly due to his role as King Shahryār in Sonic and the Secret Rings). One of the collectable items in the game, the Joker Card, has his logo on it, however. *Despite Eggman's frequent failures, many continuities depict him conquering the world at some point. In the SatAM continuity, for example, he had the world under control from the beginning, and Archie simply expanded on this. In the Fleetway comics, Robotnik held control over Mobius for a rather long length of time until he was finally de-throned. For a time, the comics and TV shows were the only continutities in which Eggman managed to take over the world, until Chronicles was released. *It is unknown why Dr. Eggman is a Power-Type in the Sonic Riders Games. It could be from his large size. *If Eggman Nega is Eggman's descendant, one can infer Eggman got a relation with someone and had his descendants. *In the Japanese manual of Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit) Sonic is 10 years old. So, technically, he and Eggman have been enemies for 5 years and counting. *All of Eggman's 'paired-up partners' (Scratch and Grounder, Decoe and Bocoe, and Sleet and Dingo) have extremely low IQ, and they all have betrayed him at one point *Eggman (or at least Robotnik from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) DOES have a super transformation using the Chaos Emeralds. When he goes back in time and collects them he puts them around his neck and becomes "the Supreme High Robotnik". * Eggman has the least amount of solo and team moves in Sonic Chronicles, most likely because he is not playable for most of the game. He is tied with Rouge for the least amount of team moves, and in first place for the least solo moves (Sonic, Knuckles, and Shade come in at a close second with two each). *Eggman's Sonic Channel picture has same position in Eggman's Sonic Unleashed picture. *There's 18 boss stages in Shadow the Hedgehog(game).Most of these bosses are Eggman's robots(Egg Breaker 3 times and Egg Dealer 4 times). *When someone asked Eggman during the 25th anniversary Q&A why he wants to take over the world he responded with "Because it's Friday, obviously." https://twitter.com/sonic_hedgehog/status/746479196197683200 Cultural impact In science A potential macrocycle inhibitor of the gene called Sonic hedgehog was discovered by a Harvard University research team was named "Robotnikinin" after the Dr. Robotnik character. The researchers felt that after Sonic hedgehog was named after the Sega video game character, they should "adhere to the convention" in naming the inhibiting compound after the character's archenemy. Merchandising eggman was ugly and found out that sonic was beautiful and kisssed him Critical reception The character has been well-received, going on to become one of the most well-known villains in gaming. GameDaily ranked him number one on their list of Top 25 Evil Masterminds of All Time article, stating "Out of all the evil masterminds in video games, none are more despicable, more cunning, or more menacing".Top 25 Evil Masterminds of All Time. GameDaily. Retrieved on 2008-11-29 IGN listed him at number nine above Mario-series villain Bowser in their "Top 10 Most Memorable Villains" article, calling him "PETA's videogame public enemy number one",IGN Staff (2006-03-07). Top 10 Tuesday: Most Memorable Villains. IGN. Retrieved on 2008-12-14 and has also commented that his character is a "pretty clever riff on Teddy Roosevelt" that has added to the attraction of the series. He was featured at number three in a "Reader's Choice" edition of GameSpot's "Top Ten Video Game Villains" article, which noted a massive complaint by fans at his exclusion from the original list.Staff. TenSpot Reader's Choice: Top Ten Video Game Villains. GameSpot. Retrieved on 2008-12-30 Eggman was also named the 15th most diabolical video game villain of all time by PC World. Game Informer notes that in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, "Eggman's villain ego shows some amusing tarnish after constant defeat at the hands of Sonic."Bryan, "Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood: The Time Has Come," Game Informer 187 (November 2008): 130. Theme Songs *"E.G.G.M.A.N." - Paul Shortino References External links * *Doctor Eggman Concept: "Mobius" (REAL Character Profile) Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters with superhuman strenght Category:Characters Category:Robotnik/Kintobor family Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire